The Deputation
The Deputation is the seventeenth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Sweet and Sour in 1991. Plot Heavier than normal snow has fallen on the Island of Sodor and while the other engines hate it, Donald and Douglas are used to the conditions and clear the lines. They soon encounter one snow drift which is deeper than the rest and which has nearly buried Henry. They promise to get him out. Henry is rescued and returns to the shed, but both Donald and Douglas are upset. They know the Fat Controller will be returning soon and, after destroying a signalbox and the spiteful break van between them, are worried that he will send one or possibly both of them away which would lead to them being scrapped. The other engines agree that Donald and Douglas both deserve to stay and decide something has to be done, however no-one can think of what. Percy talks to Edward about the situation and he suggests that the engines nominate someone to talk to the Fat Controller, a deputation. Percy relays this to the others that they need a "disputation" and they agree to this. After a long silence, Gordon nominates a horrified Percy to do the job. The Fat Controller returns and a nervous Percy stammers through his speech about allowing the twins to stay. The Fat Controller catches on that Percy is a deputation and tells him he understands. Later in the sheds, the Fat Controller responds to the engines' request. After informing them, although he understands their feelings, he doesn't appreciate them interfering in his decision making. He then surprises everyone by awarding Donald and Douglas, as a result of their good work in the snow, with new coats of paint and their names painted on them and warns them that he doesn't want to see any more mistakes. The engines realise that the Fat Controller is allowing both twins to stay and, overjoyed, drown out the rest of his speech with happy whistles. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *The Spiteful Brakevan (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Suddery Castle *Tidmouth *The Watermill *Wellsworth Gallery TheDeputationrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card TheDeputationUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card TheDeputationWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card TheDeputationSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TheDeputationKoreanTitleCard.png|Korean Title Card TheDeputationJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card TheDeputationFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card TheDeputationGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card TheDeputationUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title Card Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (1991, US) Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (September 18, 1991) Full Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (1993, US) Category:Diesel's Devious Deed And Other Stories (August 26, 1993) Full Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (1997, US) Category:Thomas, Percy And The Mail Train And Other Stories (August 19, 1997) Full Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (February 13, 2001) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (2008, US) Category:The Scottish Twin Engines (March 4, 2008) Full